With Love Miracles Happen
by Micheala Howell-Lester
Summary: COMPLETE: When Bella and Edward are finally wed, they get big news after their honeymoon. What will happen? Find out inside...
1. Big News

Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters, all except Elizabeth. She is my own personal creation.

Bella and Edward are finally married. The first night of their honeymoon Bella begs Edward to let them try. Very warily Edward agrees. Bella is mesmerized by how perfect all of Edward's _features _are. They start and Bella is so intense she almost falls off the bed! Edward pulls her up before that happens, and she is in such a _unique _position she is in awe. Seeing as they have both taken the others virtue, they lay down and Bella fell into a heavenly dream.

While Edward watches her sleep, she keeps saying, "Elizabeth Renee Cullen, has a nice ring to it." Edward ponders it then disregards it saying, "She is just thinking of our mothers." When they come home, two weeks later, Carlisle and Esme say that they have a huge surprise!

They said, "A few days ago, Alice had a vision, and she saw that Bella had gotten pregnant with a baby girl." For a moment all was silent, then all of a sudden Bella fainted and Edward caught her, a huge grin on his face. The real news was that all the Cullens had made a nursery out of a spare bedroom for the new baby.

_Leave you wanting more? Stay tuned for chapter 2!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;) - Smile!!!!


	2. Breaking Hearts

Stephenie Meyer's genius makes all this possible! A big round of applause for Mrs. Meyer please!

Later on in the week, Bella was unsure of what Alice had really seen. She went to the very small local supermarket, in disguise, to get what she needed. She made sure no one was home so she could do this. They had all gone hunting for the day and would be back at sunset. So that afternoon, she paced back and forth in her bedroom for twenty minutes.

Finally, when the timer went off, Bella half ran to the bathroom and smacked right into none other than her dad! She panicked because of who was here and what she had been about to do. She then had to explain to him that everyone had gone "hiking" and she just wanted to stay at home. Then her father said, "I'll be back around six tonight to talk to Edward about something _**very **_important."

Then she panicked again about what her dad wanted from Edward. Then after her father was out of sight, half an hour wasted, she headed to the bathroom again. She almost fainted again when it said yes. She then threw it away to cover the evidence.

As she headed out the back door to take the trash out, Bella noticed a rather large dog outside. Then she noticed it's long, russet colored fur. When she figured out who it was, she was panicking, she had just remembered what was in the large black trash bag. She casually took the bag out, and headed over to Jacob.

In his human form again, Jake looked a bit peeved when she walked up. He asked, "What was in the bag?" Bella retorted in the same mad tone, "Is it that important to you?"

"Yes, what was it?"

"Well if you really want to know... it's a home pregnancy test." Jacob almost fell over. He looked as if he were about to be sick. He then took a deep breath, and in a questioning tone, stated, "You. Are. Pregnant." Bella nervously answered, "Yes. A baby girl. I'm so sorry Jake, I didn't want to tell you this way..." But that was it.

Jacob darted into the woods and started sobbing furiously. Then, with a trembling hand, he pulled out a cell phone. He called Billy, "Dad, guess what happened to Bella?" A short pause. "She's pregnant, with a baby girl." _Edward's baby girl_, he thought to himself. He started to choke up on that last part. His father hung up to call Charlie, but his line was busy.

Jake hung up with Charlie after only five minutes. They were both furious. Charlie had been about to talk to Edward that afternoon, but the Cullens were "hiking", but Jacob knew better. Those ever-loving bloodsuckers were hunting for prey, just to quench their thirst. Jacob was choking back sobs.

_Have no fear! Chapter 3 coming up! Hope you enjoy!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;) -


	3. Blow Up

I would like to thank Mrs. Stephenie Meyer for her helping me start loving to write!

Later, when Edward came back, Charlie was already at the doorstep. Red faced, Charlie asked Edward if they could chat for a second. Edward knew exactly what he wanted, he was mad at Bella for telling Charlie without him. But, with his powers, he found that Jake had told him and then Edward was _**fuming**_. How did Jacob find out? Did Bella tell him? How? When? All he could do was grimace.

Charlie bluntly stated, "My only daughter is pregnant."

"Well, how do you know Mr. Swan?", Edward asked in a sweet and innocent tone. "Cut the crap Edward! Jake told me that Bella told him this morning. He said she had taken a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. She threw it out before your family got home." She was just trying to throw it out. Oh. All Edward thought about his wife was how sorry he felt because he had been about to blow up at her.

"Sorry, Charlie it was a complete accident. We never meant for her to get pregnant. Really!"

"I don't believe you! How is something like _**that**_ an accident?"

"Well Charlie, I don't know. Why don't we just drop this subject?" Charlie wouldn't answer. He was too stunned by how Edward reacted. "Fine, may I speak with Bella?"

"She isn't feeling well, I'll go see if she can though." Bella wasn't feeling well at all. She was very sick to her stomach. Charlie left, but before he did, he muttered, "Wouldn't be sick if you'd have both kept your pants on." Edward almost retorted, but decided not to since Charlie was already boiling.

He had almost forgotten the present he had gotten for Bella. He ran back to the Volvo to go get it. Bella almost fell off the bed when he handed her the gift. It was a baby bracelet, gold with a small engraving. The engraving read, 'To our dearest baby girl, may you world be filled with light. Love, Dad and Mom.' Bella blushed and then started crying, it was almost as beautiful and sentimental as her engagement ring was.

Edward was so happy Bella loved it, he took her out to a fancy dinner to celebrate their wonderful news. Bella was worried. Why had Jacob told Charlie? She dropped the subject after the food arrived. She ate herself sick.

_Still not satisfied with your craving for Twilight? You needn't worry fans! Chapter 4 coming soon!_


	4. New Arrival

Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight, except baby Elizabeth. She is mine!

Two weeks later... a very pregnant Bella was being carried downstairs by Edward. She wasn't sleeping well at night because of the baby. She and Edward were planning on going to Charlie's and then Bella would go over to La Push for an hour. Turned out, Charlie, Billy, and Jake had all gone deep-sea fishing. Charlie didn't want much to do with Edward. They were both still peeved with each other after their last encounter two weeks earlier.

Bella was still having really bad morning sickness, and Edward's family wasn't helping much. Carlisle was trying to give her pointers on medicines to try to control it. Esme was trying to give motherly advice. Emmett was cracking jokes. Rosalie was giving her dirty looks. Jasper was trying to steer clear of her. Alice was trying to make her wear designer maternity clothes. Edward was sort of helping, but, he wasn't sleeping on a fifty ton pound of sugar every night. Come to think of it Edward wasn't sleeping at all. He also wasn't in her presence any time she was in pain. She wasn't sure how he would handle the birth.

A month later, all Bella was worried about was what would happen, the baby was due any day now. She figured she had only been pregnant two months and was ready to have the baby because Edward's not human and his metabolism must speed up the process. She didn't have to wait long for the baby though. She and Edward were going to a private dinner in Port Angeles. They were going to La Bella Italia, the restaurant where they had first started dating.

The very same waitress waited on them. She looked upset when Edward was helping Bella into the booth, she had figured out who the father was in Bella's current situation. Bella started to go, but he made her stay. She quickly finished her meal and they started off back home. They were about fifteen minutes from home, when Bella started having pains below her torso and in her sides. Suddenly, Edward pulled over and asked her what was wrong. Through tears, Bella answered, "My water just broke! The baby is coming!"

Edward mashed the gas as hard as he could without breaking it, and they got home in five minutes flat. He rushed her to onto the kitchen table. Edward then left with Carlisle to go hospital. The rest of the Cullens were trying to calm Bella down. Edward came back shortly and said he was going to help deliver the baby. On either side of her, Jasper and Emmett were holding her hands. Esme and Alice were putting pillows behind her head.

Five hours later, a little bronze-headed girl was born. In that moment, Bella was panicking. Her baby had a tan colored body. She looked a little like Jacob. Bella shuddered. Edward was laughing. Her face looked kind of worried. When Edward asked Bella what they should name her, Bella's face went blank. "We should name her... Elizabeth Ren'ee. Yes, I like that name, Elizabeth Ren'ee Cullen." Edward face was suddenly stunned. "Why?"

"Well... she reminds me of us and our mother's names are Elizabeth and Ren'ee." So that evening Bella, baby Elizabeth, Edward, and Carlisle all went to the hospital to get all the birth stuff correct.

_Are you still waiting for more? Chapter 5 coming soon..._

Edward's ONLY True Love ;) -


	5. Visit

The genius behind the story? Stephenie Meyer, I just help by making my mind work!

When they arrived back home, Bella looked at her sleeping infant daughter and smiled. As she was about to leave the nursery, she ran into Alice and Jasper. Alice said, "Edward's looking for you in the family room."

She wondered what he wanted. Turned out, Charlie was there and said he wanted to see his granddaughter. Bella wanted to tell him she was asleep, but since he was in a good mood, she decided to drop it. She woke her up and she let Charlie hold her. She had been fussy, but calmed down when Charlie held her. He left around six, he also said as he left, "Ren'ee will be here tomorrow morning."

She knew her mom would be upset about Bella having been pregnant. Her mom would just have to get over it. Her mom arrived around two, her husband Phil standing by her side. Ren'ee walked in and asked, "What's her name?" Edward politely answered, "Her name is Elizabeth Ren'ee Cullen. We named her after her grandmothers."

Ren'ee began to cry, "That is so sweet, but I thought your mother's name was Esme?"

"She is my adopted mother. My real mother died when I was uh, four.", Edward threw Bella and irritated look. She just grinned, she knew how paranoid her mother was for things being correct.

Her mother left at six, Bella said goodbye. "Mom, don't worry about any more grandchildren for a while." Ren'ee laughed and headed home.

_In the process of editing Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed and have enjoyed so far!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;) -


	6. Testing

Stephenie Meyer is a genius! Hope you enjoy this segment of my twisted tale. All thanks to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

A few days later, Bella was curious. Is there some way that she had accidentally slept with Jake? She then remembered, soon after her cliff diving episode, she had fallen asleep on Jake's couch. Had Jake maybe gotten her pregnant? She went downstairs and saw Edward talking with Alice on the couch. She had just caught the end of their feud. "Fine, I'll butt out but please think about what you're doing.", she left the room muttering something unintelligible.

"Hey Bella, come over here and sit for a minute."

"Umm, do you mind if I ask you something first?" He sat still for a moment, then said, "Sure, anything. I have to ask you something to. Come over here and sit though." Bella warily went over to sit in his lap. "Where is the car seat? I kind of want to go show Jake the baby."

"Why? Never mind, I want to take you there though. I still have to ask you a question." They headed to the nursery to get Elizabeth. They were startled when they saw Rosalie standing by her crib. "Sorry, I was just playing with her." She left but looked upset. "She has always wanted children of her own. When we found out you were pregnant, she went to New York. She waited to come back until after you had had Elizabeth. She said 'I couldn't bear to look at her.'"

Bella started to cry, she knew exactly why she left. They found the car seat, and started off to La Push. They were silent for a while, then Edward began. "Bella, were you really that surprised when you were told we were pregnant?"

"Yes. I thought you said vampires can't produce children." He pondered that for a moment. "I did, but I never told you why did I?" She froze in her tracks. "No, you just said 'Vampires can't have children'. You said also that was why Carlisle and Esme can't have children."

"Well it's really complicated. I would tell you now but we're already here. I'll tell you tonight, no interruptions." He smiled and got out, he circled the Volvo to help Bella out, then again to get Elizabeth and her car seat out of the back. Jake was already waiting. Bella asked for Elizabeth and Edward gave her the car seat, she got it into the Rabbit, and went back for Elizabeth. Edward handed Elizabeth to her and Bella gave her to Jake. Edward gave Bella a final goodbye kiss, blew a kiss to Elizabeth and gave Bella a cell phone. "When you're ready to leave call me."

He drove off. Jake put Elizabeth in the car seat and opened Bella's door so they could go. Once in, Jacob said sarcastically, "He's a jealous little bloodsucker isn't he?" Bella looked irritated. "Could you please stop that? He has a name, he isn't jealous, he's just worried about me and the baby." Conversationally, he asked, "So, what's her name?" Bella had to take a deep breath. "Elizabeth Ren'ee Cullen. Edward's and my mother's first names."

Jacob looked like Edward had when Bella said that. "Jake, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything for you."

"Jake have you noticed her skin tone? How it looks a shade or two off from yours, but not like mine or Edward's?" He stopped the car. He studied Bella's expression, then stared at Elizabeth. He managed to stutter, "She does kind of look like me doesn't she?"

"Yes, I was wondering, would you drive us to the hospital? I want you to take a paternity test. Please Jake? I want to know why her skin is that color. She might be your baby." Jacob agreed and they drove straight to the Forks General Hospital. While they waited for the results, Bella went to the bathroom so she could feed Elizabeth.

She figured she shouldn't give Jacob any ideas. Jake paced back and forth for a while. Finally, Bella came back, as did the results. The nurse left the room, and with an envelope in hand, Jake helped Bella in and put Elizabeth in the car seat.

Then, Bella opened the envelope and revealed the results. "In the case of four day old Elizabeth, Jacob you are not the father." She tried to muffle her giggles as she tried to sound like those talk show hosts revealing fathers on TV. Bella breathed a sigh of relief, Edward _**is**_ the father.

That still doesn't explain the color of her skin though. They drove back to Jake's house in silence. His expression was all that needed to be heard. They entered the house and Billy gave Bella a stern look. Bella called Edward to pick her up, and in half an hour he was waiting. Jake kept the results, so there would be no suspicions.

Jake helped Bella out, got Elizabeth and her car seat, and gave Bella a quick hug. Edward was peeved as they got back in the car. They drove home in silence.

_Hope you liked this segment. Getting busy editing the rest. Will post more chapters soon. My BFF has my disk I keep all of the chapters and such on for her site. For updates wait a little while. I've been busy all weekend so I hope you can wait! Thanks for understanding!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;) -


	7. Explanations

Stephenie Meyer is a genius!!!

They went to the nursery, put Elizabeth down, and went upstairs to talk again. They sat on his couch, he wouldn't let her sit on his lap. "Okay, so I have two things to discuss with you. Why did you want a paternity test?"

"I thought Jake had slept with me without my knowing it." He still wasn't convinced, "I hope you know my skin used to be that color before I was converted. I laughed because I thought her skin would be snow white." Just as he said that, the baby monitor went off and Edward ran to go get it. He came back with Elizabeth, and said she was hungry. Bella nursed her as Edward continued to rant. "I know you had the right intentions but why wouldn't you just ask? I could have told you without having to go all over everywhere. I was just worried when the _dog _started cussing in his head about me being a stupid imbecile, in the nicest terms possible, that you thought he would be a better father than me."

Bella looked calmer as she said, "No need to worry about that. Most guys see this and take off." Edward chortled, "I've seen a little more of you than that." Bella blushed, she wished they could do something like that right now. Then she looked down and saw the thing clinging to her chest happened last time. A good something, but still.

They went downstairs to put Elizabeth back down and headed back to his room. They sat on the bed this time. "You remember how I said I would tell you how I would tell you why I can still have children today? Well, Carlisle made me go buy these." Bella looked at what was in his hands and giggled. "Okay, so are you ready to hear about what I was talking about earlier?" Bella stifled her giggles and said, "Yes, I would _**love**_ to know." Edward plastered a serious look on his face and began. "Well it all starts like this. We aren't supposed to have children because it causes big problems in the future right? Well, most vampires live in small groups, so the leaders have to make this potion that empties a vampire of all their things needed to produce children. The male and female versions are both entirely different. Our potion, the male version that is, should be taken before a female version is made. Well, as you can see, I never took it. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were the only males here at the time. It was when we first started dating. I should have taken it, but I was hoping that maybe I could use this to my advantage. Carlisle left the room when I took it so I poured it outside on a tree. The potion takes three days to work. It settles in our sexual organs, and then we urinate it out. It takes longer to explain it than it does to happen. We use all the blood we take in, but we still ahve a urinary bladder. It doesn't work anymore but it opens and closes like it would if it still worked. So we have two openings, one would be for us if we actually used a bathroom, and when I'm having sex, since I'm the only one that still can, my organs for urination close so that you and I can have sex like normal people. So, that's why that can only happen with us."

"Oh, that was really interesting. What about the female version?"

"Esme doesn't know yet." They were both silent a while. "I wanna have sex Edward, please? You have condoms now." They were still in his hands. "I'll explain why I got them. Carlisle said, 'Alice saw you get pregnant again, if you two do have another baby, I might have to throw you out.' He wants us to wait until we try for another baby. He doesn't trust enough just to let us, well, you know."

"Yeah, I wish people trusted us a little more."

"Well think about it. Charlie would probably make you go on birth control." Bella shuddered, she would hate that.They decided to go with the flow of the moment and started. Bella started unsnapping her top buttons when the monitor went off again.

Edward couldn't go because he was _busy_. Then, Bella ran downstairs, top buttons still unfastened, to the nursery. Elizabeth was hungry, yet again, and so Bella called to Edward, "We'll have to postpone our little date."

_Sorry about the mix up, but Ellenedwardforever no hard feelings right? I'm sorry for taking it without your consent. Anyway, my disk is back so I'm gonna try for one more chapter before 9:00. Think I can make it?_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	8. Favor

All the characters you are reading about belong to Stephenie Meyer. You all know the one exception to that, Elizabeth. If you were wondering there is another edition to thier happy little family coming soon!

Bella came back, and saw Edward on the bed, sitting as if nothing at all had happened. Bella was really upset about the schedule change. "That gets so annoying."

"Yes it does, but at least she won't be up again for a while. Our mood is kind of shot." Bella was going to have to get Elizabeth to bottle-feed. She would try that next time. Right now, she wanted a nap. Bella fell asleep on the couch. For six hours, Bella was undisturbed by the baby crying. She saw Edward leaving the room, he said, "She took a bottle while you slept."

That night, she fed and changed Elizabeth, and went up to her room. Edward was sitting on the bed waiting. "Why don't we try now? I'm in the mood." Edward walked over to Bella, quickly starting to unfasten her buttons. She passionately started kissing him. Edward flew through the buttons on her blouse as it fell to the floor. She started moving toward his shirt. He was quickly trying to undo his pants. He was getting them off just as his door was knocked on. Alice entered the room, and glanced at each of them, muttering a long line of profanities, and quickly said, "If you two are done, Charlie wants to see you downstairs."

Edward quickly got his clothes on, while Bella struggled with her shirt. "Alice, sometimes you are just so - ugh! Never mind, tell Charlie we'll be down in a minute." They flew downstairs, flustered, and saw Charlie waiting on the couch. He was fidgeting as they sat. "So, Bella, I know you're a grown adult now, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure dad. What kind of favor?"

"Could you, um, start on birth control? Alice kind of told me what you were doing when I got here, and even though I was already going to ask you, I confirmed it when she said it." Bella threw Edward a grim smile. "Why dad? We know how to be careful."

"Yes Mr. Swan. Carlisle made me go and buy... condoms the other day." Charlie didn't respond. "What if you forget to put it on?" Bella started to answer, but realized the question had been tossed at Edward. "Well, we have considered an alternative, but neither Bella nor I would like it." He threw her a meaningful glance. No way did they want either of them wanted to do that, forcing an uncomfortable relationship for the next eternity.

"Even though all of that is true, I would feel better if you did this."

"Fine, I'll go tomorrow." She stalked back up to their room, leaving Edward alone. "What sort of alternative were you thinking of?" Edward pondered that, lost in thought, "Well I was thinking, a vasectomy, but that would also be up to Bella and myself. She may want to have the honors." He muffled the snickers that followed. "Well, Charlie I have to go, I think I hear Elizabeth crying." Sure enough, the monitor in the family room went off, signaling Charlie to leave. "Please make sure she goes tomorrow."

"No problem Charlie. She'll be safe and sound with me around." He guiltily started thinking, if only she knew what we _**are**_ doing tomorrow. He snickered again as he hurried to the nursery.

Bella was sulking up in her room, thinking of how her father was trying to make sure not another sperm entered her body, _**especially**_ not any from Edward. She started crying just as Edward walked in. "What's wrong love? I know you're mad right now. Charlie was just trying to be a female grown adult parent. He's just worried like Carlisle was yesterday. You and I _have_ been moving pretty quickly since we first got married a couple months ago."

He smiled his famous crooked smile, and Bella perked right back up. "Go to sleep, I want you to be perky when you awake tomorrow." He laughed and left Bella to change, as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke at three in the morning, the monitor had gone off. She started to get up, but heard Edward already there, soothing Elizabeth right back to sleep. He went to check on Bella as she awkwardly tried to go back to sleep. "What's wrong, you were asleep a minute ago?"

"I just heard the monitor, that's all." He grew silent as he grumbled, "You ought to know, she is_ my _responsibility too. I think I need to care for her too. You take on much too big a load of the responsibility. I mean if it weren't for me, she wouldn't be a living, breathing, half vampire child. She would just be a dream." He hummed her lullaby in the distance, but before he left he said quietly, "We have a _**very busy **_day ahead of us, get some rest."

_Hope you are enjoying! I'm trying to get busy writing more, but my disk is gone so that isn't possible! Thanks for understanding!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;) -


	9. Meadow

Imagine, Stephenie Meyer's genius gives me stuff to do during my boring day of school!

That afternoon, Emmett and Rosalie were on babysitter duty while Edward and Bella went to the 'clinic'. What they _**really**_ did was go to their meadow. It hadn't changed much since last time. Bella was so overwhelmed she said, "Edward, I want to try right now! Please? The time feels so right."

"It's like you can read _my_ mind.", he growled playfully. He headed over to Bella and he started to undo her blouse. It fell to the ground lightly, as Bella worked on Edward's shirt. As soon as it was off, he got his jeans, as she simultaneously undid hers. They were together, nobody could stop them. Not Charlie, not Elizabeth, just Edward and Bella. They were getting off undergarments, when they heard a small cry in the forest. They paid it no attention. They embraced for a long time, not letting go. As soon as they broke apart, Edward grabbed Bella's waist and gently caressed her hair and body. She kissed him, as they fell to the ground softly, Bella lying on Edward's back. She kissed his neck as he rolled out from under her. She got up for a minute, startled by another loud noise. She then fell silently next to Edward, embracing him again, and locked her legs with his.

She knelt beside him after a few moments, Edward started gently rubbing his nose down her chest. She shook a bit, she was getting chills. She wondered why exactly he was acting this way. Maybe he was getting back at Alice. Right that minute she didn't care. She was having the best moment of sex in her life, all with her one and only true love. They could care less whether or not they would get pregnant or not. It had been quite a while since they _had_ had sex.

They were enjoying every moment. Neither cared of their family or daughter. It was as if the world had stopped. They drove home in silence, a huge grin on both their faces. They came home to a nearly silent house.

Nobody but Rosalie was home. "Where's Elizabeth?", Edward growled. "Everyone took her to a big sale up in Seattle." Bella was worried, "What sale? Where did they go?" She was regretting going out this afternoon. "Edward, what is she talking about? Where did they take her?" Her tears were staining his shirt, "Shhh love. Calm down, she's fine, I hear the Porsche outside."

She tried to breathe evenly. Alice walked in, cradling Elizabeth in her arms, sleeping. "Where is everyone else?", Edward started fuming again. "Calm down, don't have a cow. They went hunting, Rosalie stayed behind, and I went shopping. " Alice had a big grin on her face. "Give her to me please. I can't believe you all. You almost gave Bella a heart attack!" Bella realized she lost her battle, she was hyperventilating uncontrollably.

"She'll probably be hungry in a minute, here are her bottles." She tossed the baby bag to Bella who barely caught it. They walked to the nursery. Edward was very mad with his family.

_Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll post more tomorrow hopefully! Hope you enjoy the next segment!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;) -


	10. Returning

Stephenie Meyer, the genius behind the Twilight series, has given me more reason to write.

Why would they do such a thing? Bella tried to calm him down, "Edward, please calm down? She's okay now."

"I don't care. Rosalie should have been more clear on the message." They got to the nursery just as Elizabeth woke up. Edward went to the kitchen, heated a bottle, and was back in a flash. He went to sit in the rocker. "Bella, why don't you get her and sit on my lap? You can feed her and I'll massage your shoulders."

She quickly got Elizabeth and headed over to him. He gently started massaging her. It felt like a small replay of this afternoon's foreplay. "Like that love? Just wait and see what I can do in our room.", he playfully growled.

"Getting a little kinky aren't we?" Alice stepped in the doorway. "Is it any of your business? We're both adults." Edward said sarcastically. Elizabeth went back to sleep.

"It is when it concerns my becoming an aunt again."

"We are being careful. You needn't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves." Bella tried to get up but Edward held her there. He started massaging a bit harder. "Could you and Rosalie baby-sit for an hour? I want to take Bella out tonight."

"Going back to the 'meadow'? I already know you didn't go to the clinic.", Alice replied icily. "No, we have already had our fun. I was hoping to go to Seattle. Bella needs some new books to read _**besides**_ Wuthering Heights.", Edward snickered quickly, then started to play with Bella's hair. She had chill bumps, it felt _**a lot **_like today's foreplay, and he hadn't done this in a while.

He then started rubbing his nose down her spine. "Fine, I'll give you two hours. If you aren't back, too bad."

"Would you mind taking her now? Bella needs to get ready. Where did you put the dress she wore for prom?"

"My closet, beside her wedding dress. Good luck finding it though. I have a lot of junk in there right now."

"Thanks Alice. Bella please go get it, meet me in the family room in ten minutes." He kissed her forehead and walked off.

When he came back, Bella was dressed and ready, her dress a little more filled out since Elizabeth. Bella was stunned a bit at how his blue suit matched her dress perfectly. "Shall we go? You look radiant this evening-", he inhaled her scent deeply, "you smell even better." Bella blushed, "Thanks, is there a reason we're going out tonight?"

"Well... no. We have been _**busy**_ today and you need to relax." His breath stunned her momentarily.

_Sorry for the long wait guys! My friend just gave back my disk so I'm posting and editing a few chapters right now! Catch you later!!!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	11. Date

Genius looked up in the dictionary, beside it a picture of Stephenie Meyer!

She giggled as they headed over to his Aston Martin V12, a very stunning silver car, his special occasion car. They headed up to Seattle, getting there in only fifteen minutes. They went to a small French restaurant. It was located in the middle of nowhere. "This way love. Don't go and get yourself lost."

She hadn't noticed where she was going. Bella looked at the menu and quickly ordered. "Slow down. I don't want to have to save you here." He chuckled, his face lightened up. His eyes however, were very dark. He needed to go hunting.

Maybe he could ask Alice to keep an eye on her for a few hours. "Love, have you noticed how every time we _**try**_, we get interrupted." He didn't even want to go back to yesterday's little catastrophe. Alice really should have waited instead of just barging in. She sure had caught an eyeful. He then told her to hurry.

"We need to get home soon." Bella ate her meal quickly, gulping it down. "Ready to leave when you are!" She was cheerful. They left in silence, not noticing people's eyes watching them.

"Bella, you know how almost a year ago, you wanted to be a vampire? Well, I think its time to - change you." Edward looked very sad, Bella's only shocked. "Well, since we got married several months early I think if you don't want to be nineteen then we should go ahead and change you."

"Well...yes, maybe not tonight though, I still want one more thing before that." Edward got a playful grin on his face. "We will do that, just not tonight. How about this weekend? My family can go hunting and Charlie can take care of Elizabeth..."

"and you and I can _**really **_break in that bed." They both got huge grins on their faces. "Well love, we're home. Anything _**else**_ you would fancy this evening?"

"No, not really. I'll be good.", she really was in a great mood.

Hopefully she'd still be that way in three days.

_Again, sorry for the wait. I'm posting as much as possible tonight though so have no fear!!!!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	12. Babysitting

The story, all courtesy of Mrs. Meyer's genius characters!

The next day, Edward went hunting. He'd be back tomorrow, so Alice was 'babysitting' Bella. "Bella why do you two insist upon doing that kind of reckless stuff time after time? Jasper and I are both very comfortable with our relationship without the need for that. Seriously I mean, I'm still a virgin. I'm trying to stay that way." Bella giggled, "Mine and Edward's relationship is different. Ours is like we were made for each other. We choose to do that, we show we love each other dearly."

"Yes, and when you two show it, you definitely show _**it**_. I hope we never get neighbors. They sure would get an eyeful." Bella chose not to answer, better just to agree with Alice. "Why are we even having this discussion?"

"I saw you get pregnant again not soon after next week. I know that's why we're all going hunting Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. All of us _**except **_Edward. You better hope that you become a vampire before you get pregnant again. Otherwise, you'll have made several enemies. Esme and Rosalie envy you very much. Esme just doesn't show it as much. She acts like she doesn't really care, but she does. Ask Edward if you don't believe me."

Bella believed her, Esme only had one child in her entire life, and she lost it because of lung infection. Rosalie wanted a baby too, she had told Bella herself, but at least they'll never have to worry about that kind of pain anymore. Esme went through it, but only once. Rosalie never had to, unless you count becoming a vampire as an equivalent to childbirth.

Bella thought that pain would never end. She slept through the night, though she felt empty. She missed Edward holding her, his cool body pressed next to hers. She got up feeling refreshed. She went to Edward's bathroom for a shower, and then went downstairs to see if Elizabeth was up.

_Hope your enjoying the new chapters so far. As I said before, Bella is going to get pregnant again. I won't tell you anymore, except a really big scene comes up after she and Edward conceive again._

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	13. Transformation

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all related characters, except Elizabeth, and baby number 2. I won't tell their name.

She came downstairs and when she got to the nursery, she saw Edward there. He was rocking Elizabeth to sleep singing a lullaby Bella didn't know. "Good morning love. Did you miss me? I sure missed you." He grinned and sent a wave down her spine. "Yes I missed you very much. I really missed you holding me last night. You don't know how much I love that."

"No I didn't but it's nice to know." He ran his fingers down her arm as it lingered. He got up to put Elizabeth in her crib and gently grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her upstairs. At their third story bedroom he grabbed her up and sat her on the unmade bed.

"Bella do you know what we're fixing to do all playfulness aside?" Bella gasped as she grasped the concept he was trying to give her. "Yes Carlisle said he wants you changed quickly. I think we'll have to visit the Volturi soon."

"Well can I ask a couple of favors first?"

"Sure, what are they?"

"I want to have sex one more time before I'm turned. I also want to be changed in our meadow." He pondered a moment, then answered. "I guess I can handle that."

They dropped Elizabeth off at Charlie's and headed to the meadow. They had a long and pleasurable time. "Edward..."

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm ready."

"We just had...", she cut him off. "Not that Edward." She rolled over on her side so that she was looking at his face.

"Oh, that. I had forgotten."

"Yes, that. Edward I'm ready."

"Bella..."

"No Edward, just bite me."

Edward took Bella in his arms and leaned down to kiss her neck. He then kissed her lips one last time. He leaned down to her neck and bit her. Fire raced slowly through her veins as she screamed in agony. Edward held her tighter against his bare chest.

When the venom reached the scar James had given her, the fire intensified. She yelped out as she dug her fingers into Edward's shoulders. Edward held her tighter in his arms. To Bella, time meant nothing anymore.

The venom reached her scarred hand on the second day. The third was when the venom reached her heart. "Edward, I love you.", was the last thing she said as a human. "I love you Bella.", was the last thing she heard as the fire consumed her body, and transformed her into a vampire.

_This one is a little sad if you think about it. At least now Bella is a vampire and Edward doesn't have to protect her. Though he will anyway because that is just his nature. LOL!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	14. Shopping

I don't own the concept for Twilight, but thats okay. I can still write!

She opened her eyes for the first time in days. "Hello love. Are you 'hungry' yet?"

"Well, sort of. How long has it been?"

"Three days my dear. You still look like yourself...", he inhaled deeply. "you still smell the same too." She giggled, "So I have a question or two..."

"Shoot them at me. I'll dodge them.", he smiled. "Okay, so number one. What will happen when we get Elizabeth back? Now number two. How come after you go hunting, you start getting all kinky and playful?"

"Simple questions. Your first is you and I will get her after you feed. To your second question, I get that way because all the blood I drank aroused my sexual senses. Which means, when you and I get home later we can break in our bed." They both grinned. They had pretty much done it everywhere else.

They went farther into the woods and Bella was taught how to hunt. Edward let Bella try out her new speed in his Volvo. They were home fairly quickly. As soon as they crossed the threshold they saw six perfect faces look up at them. "Why hello Bella. We were just talking about you.", came Alice's cheery voice. "It seems Alice has foreseen us all visiting Volterra.", Carlisle said in a solemn tone. "We were just debating on whether or not you two should take sweet little Elizabeth with us." Edward and Bella both glanced at each other. "I think we should. It might be a bad thing to leave her here with Charlie.", Esme said grimly. "Well if you don't mind, Bella and I need to get her if all this is to take place."

"No big rush. We're not leaving until next week. That gives Bella time to adjust.", said Alice with a smile. "Alice can I ask you a question in private?", Bella said. "Sure. Just a minute." She went over to Jasper and pecked him on the cheek as they went to Alice's bedroom.

"What do you need to ask Bella?" Bella took a deep breath though she didn't need it. "Will you take me shopping today? I want some 'nightwear' for myself. I don't have any nice stuff and I really want to tease him tonight."

"Bella... you know my feelings on this matter."

"Yes, but I can't take him with me. It would spoil the surprise."

"Very well. I'll take you. Don't say anything about it or he'll pick my brain and ruin it." They bounded downstairs without even looking at the rest of the family.

They went off to a big department store. They headed off to the section labeled 'Intimate Apparel'. They then got home and went their separate ways. "Hope you two have fun tonight."

"Oh we will.", she grinned as she heard Alice's airy laughter upstairs. She bounded upstairs and saw Edward already sitting on the bed smiling.

_Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. I'll post the next part in a minute. I still gotta do my homework. -groan-_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	15. Fashion Show

Getting good now. Closer and closer we come.

"So what did you get to share with me?"

"How about I put on a little fashion show. You can compose yourself and wait for the _**real**_ action." He got a playful look on his face as Bella headed towards the bathroom. When Bella came out in the first outfit, Edward's jaw dropped. He reached out to touch her but she only said, "Not yet." She came out in a few more until Edward finally said, "Bella could you hurry up? I don't know how much more my nerves can take."

"Just a second... this is the last one." She stepped out of the bathroom and Edward's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head and his jaw needed to be reattached. Bella had come out in a stunning sapphire emerald nightgown. It was spaghetti strapped, flowing hem down to her ankles, and split up to her hips. "Wow B-B-Bella.", he stuttered. "I saved the best for last.", she growled playfully.

She straddled his legs and kissed him, while he tried to undress her. "Not yet. Keep your pants on. We have all night."

"I know that, but your making it very hard."

"That's the point. Lust and excitement make it more fun."

"This is cruel and unusual punishment...", she kissed his neck. "and I like it." Just then they heard a call downstairs. "Bella, Edward! Charlie's here to see you." They both groaned in unison.

"Bella you need a robe. Charlie sees you like _**this**_ and I'm dead meat for sure."

"Way ahead of you. Alice and I bought one just for this purpose. It's a little revealing though."

They trudged downstairs to find Charlie at the bottom of the stairwell. "Hey guys. I was just here to drop off Elizabeth's pacifier."

"Uh, thanks dad. Would you like to sit down?"

"No thanks, I've got to fix dinner tonight. I'm going to La Push. Hey Bells, you sure are _**dressed**_ up. Were you two going somewhere tonight? I can take Elizabeth if you want."

"No I was just um..."

"We were just going to bed. We're both pretty tired." Bella shot Edward a thankful smile. "Well, okay. Bye Bells, Edward."

"Bye dad." As soon as he left in the cruiser, they headed back bounded up the stairs.

_Action everywhere you turn! Sorry for poor word choice! I'll try and post more now!!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	16. Interruptions

Stephenie Meyer - genius, me - not so much, just crafty.

"Now, where were we?"

"Hold on there Edward. I'm setting the pace tonight and I want to take it slow." Edward glanced at her. "Why? I provided the bed, now what's the problem?"

"Nothing, it's just I want to take it a little slow tonight."

"You know how diabolical you are? You're about to make my nerves tear me in two. Yet I still find you so sexy." Bella tried to play innocent by saying, "Who me?"

"Yes you. Can we go just a bit faster? Otherwise, I think my pants will fly off."

"Fine, otherwise I think you'll have an erection." She laughed at her little joke, then sat straddled on his legs again.

She kissed his neck, then went for his lips. He opened his mouth as Bella traced his lips with her tongue. "I would like to try something Bella." She opened her mouth, knowing what he was referring to, while he searched throughout her mouth. Bella's senses went wild as she tasted a sweet almost candy-like taste. "You don't know how good that feels Bella."

She smiled slightly, as he slid his fingers down her lower back. He quickly went to her shoulders and slid off one strap, still kissing her. She didn't stop him so he continued. He slid the other strap off as he slid over so they were laying on the bed. They were startled when they heard a knock on the door. "Bella, Edward! Come quick. Something is wrong with Elizabeth!", cried a very concerned Alice. They rushed downstairs, Bella forgetting to put the robe back on, to the nursery.

They found everyone crowded around Elizabeth's crib.

_Cliffy yes, finished no. I'll try for more but I might get snagged off at any minute. Hopefully not before I finish posting the next few chapters!!!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	17. Changing Plans

This chapter is kinda choppy, but I'm working towards a bigger goal.

"What's wrong with her?", asked a slightly frantic Bella. "We think she has started transforming, since she is obviously half vampire, from Edward's half of the chromosome.", Carlisle answered worry toning his voice a bit. "Will she age though, I mean what is going to happen?", Edward asked. "Our theory is, that she will age a while, then stop. She will probably also need to go hunting once in a while. Not as much as a regular vampire, and she will still need regular food."

"That's only a theory though right?", Bella asked warily. What if she were to get pregnant again? Would it be worse now since the new baby would be a full vampire at birth? She tried to block those thoughts as she looked at her daughter. "Will she be okay by next week when we go to Volterra?"

"She should be, but I'll monitor her until then. Everyone go back about your business. Keep it down if you can Edward. I really do need to monitor her." Bella was kind of embarrassed that the whole house knew what they were doing upstairs. They went back upstairs and sat on the bed. "Bella, I know we had an agenda for tonight, but can we postpone until tomorrow? Yours and my own _**actions **_won't be as good if we're both stressed."

"Sure but can I ask you one question?"

"Sure love. Has it something to do with another Bella and Edward creation?"

"How did you know?", she said in between giggles. "Your face downstairs gave me a hint."

"Oh, one more thing before I continue. How does everyone in the house know what we were doing?"

"You forgot two important details. Jasper's abilities were a key, he had to leave a few minutes there was so much lust coming from our room. The second key detail was you forgot your sexy robe. You had about three fourths of your body exposed downstairs. You thankfully did remember to pull your top back up. I had gotten that far, then just as I was about to go somewhere, we have trauma downstairs."

"Now my question from before. Is there a possibility I'll get pregnant again?"

"There's a fifty-fifty chance since I got you pregnant before. You're also a vampire now so there is no telling."

"Well lets say hypothetically, I were pregnant. Now lets say I'm pregnant a couple months, give birth, and what happens next? Will the baby be a full fledged vampire or go through the same thing as Elizabeth?"

"Oh my gosh Bella! Are you pregnant again?", a look of shock stayed on Edward's angel face. "No of course not. We haven't done anything since my transformation. That was a couple days ago and I think I would already be showing signs if I were."

"That's true, and I'm not sure what would happen. I'm sure Carlisle can tell us though. Why don't you go change? We can go down and check on Elizabeth. Now hurry and get dressed."

_As I said kinda choppy. Leaves you hanging. Have no fear if you were upset they didn't get to finish. I'm trying to get the next few chapters up! Stay tuned!!!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	18. The Update

This is it for tonight. More tomorrow definetly!

Bella scrambled around and found one of her favorite pairs of blue jeans. She threw on a red blouse and headed back to the bedroom. "You are one of the slowest vampires I have ever met.", Edward jokingly grumbled, grinning. "Maybe I'm still upset we got postponed. I mean I bought a whole new wardrobe and everything."

"Well, I know that, but I'm stressed and so are you. If you want, I'll promise you we will do it tonight. Its after dawn so there wasn't much point in continuing anyway. Pick another stunning outfit up today and we'll do anything your little heart desires."

"Okay, I'll try and behave until then. By the way, do you mind if we go hunting today? Its getting closer to Christmas and..."

"you want to see Charlie right? Sure we can go today. Lets go check on Elizabeth first though."

They rushed down to the nursery and saw Carlisle waiting. "Good morning you two. She's doing much better. She has an abnormal heart rate though. She is starting to get a few vampire features but not many."

"Thanks for the update. Carlisle one more thing. Bella and I are going to go hunting today. We'll be back a little later."

"Have fun! Bring your cell phone though so if I need you, you can get here."

"Okay, bye!" They headed down to the Volvo, and sped off. They stopped at a nearby park. They both had their fill of deer, rabbits, and squirrels. They came back home shortly after five. They were greeted at the door by Alice. "Hey guys. Great news. Elizabeth is transformed. She is still half human though, no offense Bella. I hope you two know you look horrible."

"Well I was planning on taking a shower. We can't do _**anything**_ together dirty. If you catch my drift."

"You two are going to drive Jasper crazy."

"Well he can get over it. We're just saving water and energy."

"You two are going to gang up on me no matter what. I'll try not to interrupt your little funfair. By the way Bella, when you two are done with your 'shower' I have something for you."

"Okay we'll be back in an hour."

_Sorry for the late update, next you will get to see some crazy stuff! Catch you on the flip side! If you wanna know the crazy stuff, part of it is the shower, more later._

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	19. Shower

Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. I wish I were her!

They headed upstairs and entered Edward's bathroom. Suspiciously enough, the very large bathroom looked like a scene in the movies. There were candles everywhere in not only the bathroom but also the bedroom. Bella knew it had to be Alice's doing. "She complains about us doing this, yet she provokes it by putting freesia candles all over the place."

"Well, we both need a good shower before tonight so, why not just take one together?", Edward asked, a sly smile forming on his face. "You helped plan this didn't you?"

"She picked out the candles, but other than that yes I planned this."

"Well, if you've already planned our night. Why not?" Edward stepped closer to her and started flying through buttons. Bella pulled Edward's tight white shirt over his head. "Do you know how much I love you darling?", Edward asked in an almost trance – like voice, kissing her softly. "Only as much as I love you, maybe more than that." They embraced for a while then let go. "I only wish you knew what I have planned tonight." Edward headed over to the small, glass-enclosed shower. "Lets see how you handle hot water." He turned the knob and let it start up. He then slowly took off his jeans and headed over to Bella, who was still fidgeting with her tight jeans. "Need some help?"

"No, I was just taking a look at you. I haven't seen you this way in a while.", she managed to choke out. He chuckled softly. "I'll go check the water.", he headed back to the shower. Bella pulled her jeans off, and headed to the shower. "You can only take a shower with _**all**_ your clothes off.", Edward said laughing in between every word. Bella looked down and realized she had forgotten to take off her bra. "Do you mind if I help you?"

"No, sure my mistake.", she nervously laughed. He slid his fingers slowly up her back, leaving a tingling sensation. He then unhooked her bra as it made a soft thud on the floor. He pulled Bella into the shower and closed the door. It was a slightly tight squeeze. "It's only made for one. I just thought you might enjoy a shower with me.", he stated. "I do, I just always thought we would keep our showers separate.", she said as she answered his unspoken question. "Well in our new house and our beach house I'll try and make the shower a bit bigger." Bella suddenly froze in place. "What! We're moving?"

"I'll explain later. Right now lets just enjoy the shower."

"Okay, fine.", she grumbled. She hated being excluded from stuff like this. She turned around so she was facing him. "I'm sorry for being a grouch. You just don't know what it feels like to be excluded in an important decision."

"Its okay love. Don't fret. I'll explain later. Right now lets just loosen your muscles." He slid his fingers from her hips to her shoulders. He massaged her shoulders gently while she kissed him. He then moved to her neck. Slowly he massaged it, when he had finished he kissed her neck. He slid his hands back down to her hips. "My turn now.", Bella said excitedly. Edward had a look of shock placed upon his face. She embraced him then massaged his shoulders. Edward growled suddenly, but Bella soon realized he was only playing. "Don't scare me like that. You made me think I was upsetting you."

"No, not ever. Actually quite the opposite. If we were in the bed right now…" Bella growled, "You are just so - " Edward cut her off with a slow kiss. He moved one hand from her waist to turn off the shower. He pushed open the door and unlocked Bella's lips. "Better go find Alice. She may think we drowned.", he chuckled.

He took two towels out of a cabinet, wrapped one around his waist, then handed the other to Bella. She wrapped it around herself and then headed over to her closet and pulled a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt on. Already knowing she would only need them a little while.

_This is the only chapter I can post tonight. Reveiw please. I need all the help I can get, and sorry its kinda cliffy. My mom is making me get off now. See you later!!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	20. Gifts

Sorry for this short chapter, the next is gonna be extra good!!!

She brushed her hair and stopped in front of Alice's door. "Come in Bella.", came her cheery voice. "Come over and sit. I want to first apologize for my rude behavior a couple months back. This afternoon Jasper and I, well, I don't really have to explain. It was the best we've ever had! By the way, my 'gift' is just a replacement. I borrowed one of your nightgowns. I think it was the black and white one."

"No problem Alice. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so thoroughly." Bella held up the nightgown, it was a butterscotch color. It was also strapless, about mid-calf length, embedded with jewels around the hem. "Wow Alice, this is beautiful! I can't wait to wear it."

"Hurry back, Edward sounds as if he will explode any minute upstairs if you don't come back soon." They both roared with laughter as they heard a quiet growl above them.

Bella walked up the stairs to their room. She quietly yelled into the door, "Close your eyes."

_Again sorry for this short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be rather **exciting **if you know what I mean!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	21. Interrupted Again

Back by popular demand! Though a few subtle changes in format. Hope you enjoy!

**BPOV**

He obeyed while I crept into the bathroom. _It matches our eyes perfectly._ "Close them again." He obeyed once again as I stepped out of the bathroom, legs first. He let out a low whistle as my full figure appeared from the bathroom. I walked over to him and sat beside him. I could tell that killed him. "I won't object to a faster pace tonight. Just don't go at vampire speed.", I growled teasingly, showing all my perfect white teeth. He smiled his lopsided grin at me just before sliding the top half of the gown off my chest. I stood for a minute just so I could straddle his legs, but as I stood the gown hit the floor.

My embarrassed look only made him growl fiercely, though still playful. "You saved me a bit of trouble."

"Well, I meant to sit on your legs and tense you up." He laughed softer this time and stood to undo the light blue jeans he had slung on after our shower. He didn't skip a beat as his pants hit the floor and I was tossed gently onto the bed. "You are rather anxious tonight aren't you? Are you in a hurry for something tonight?"

"In a hurry? No, I was just, hurrying for you. You really don't know how much of a seductress you're being tonight.", he said. He slid one cold, gentle finger down my leg. "You know I only do that for you.", I said seductively. "What an honor, you freely exposing your body for me." I rubbed my hands down his thighs, and down his legs as he shivered slightly beside me. "What's wrong am I hurting you?"

"No, of course not! I'm enjoying this more than you can imagine." I laid on top of him, not yet ready to let him get completely inside of me. I kissed him fiercely. His tongue pushed my bottom lip slightly. I opened my mouth to the still new experience. He slid it in as we embraced. He slid under the sheets with me still on top of him; it startled me.

He whispered in my ear, "Someone is coming. We'll continue momentarily." I ducked under the sheets as instructed as the door was knocked upon. "Come in."

"Am I messing your mood up? Sorry if I am but Carlisle and Esme need you two downstairs."

"Give us a couple of minutes. We were sort of _**progressing**_, if you get what I mean."

"Oh sure.", she said as she saw my naked form lying next to Edward's under the sheets.

Carlisle only wanted to tell Edward and I that the call from Volterra had come and that we needed to start packing. We trudged upstairs as we fell back onto the bed.

My gown fell to the floor again, this time by force. Edward simply pulled me back onto the bed in one fluid movement. We locked our legs in a comfortable position. A small wave of pure pleasure ran up my spine. "You okay?"

"Yes, more pleased than anything else." He pulled me into his arms and passionately kissed me. He got out of bed and pulled me with him, forgetting our legs were locked together. He caught me before my body hit the floor. "What is the problem? I was ready for more.", I asked in a whiny tone. No doubt more whiny than I meant. "Hold on, I hear someone just outside the door. Please forgive me for interrupting our mood because of a very unwanted visitor.", he said it with a genuinely sorry tone though a bit sarcastically at the same time.

We heard a loud creak from the stairs and I immediately knew who it was. I answered for Edward. "Emmett, go back to Rosalie. We don't need any help up here."

"You sure it is okay up here?" A loud yes escaped Edward's lips before I could say anything. "Well excuse me for caring about my dear, younger brother's safety. You two sound like some bloodthirsty animals up here. Hope you don't look like that in bed."

"You are excused.", I grumbled.

Wonder who sent him up here? Maybe Rose, or Jasper trying to contain himself. Or another possibility is Emmett wanted a front row seat to some action from upstairs. Either way, I was this close to another good feeling, this one not one I wanted to be interrupted from.

_Hope you are enjoying the new format. Maybe if I tell with someone narrating more people will read. We'll find out, if you like the new format, reveiw and say you want more. If you don't then reveiw still and I'll think about changing again. Make your opinion known. By the way, Edward and Bella will be able to get to bed. Just for those of you who are worried they will remain sexually anulled for the next eternity. You have no idea what is ahead..._

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	22. Finally!

Sorry for my absence lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight, though I always wish I owned Edward sexy butt. However I own his first child, and second for that matter. Rant over, please continue!

**EPOV** (Edward)

As soon as we heard him creep back downstairs, I pulled Bella over to the bed. I held her on bottom with me on top so I could push in her. A moan escaped her lips as I effortlessly pushed in. I grinned knowing she was thoroughly enjoying this. It only made me want to get fully in so we could get this show on the road.

Once I got all the way in I rolled over on the bed so I was on bottom, her on top, making me feel superior though I knew it was a team effort.

I kissed her passionately while caressing her lower back. Not to many hours later Bella was moaning with enjoyment, as her eyes lit with passionate fire.

I soon retracted myself from her as a protest started to form on her lips. I hopped from the bed and dressed myself, while she sat in bed still pouting. "Come on dear, its almost dawn now."

"Fine." She grumbled while putting some more sensible clothes on.

We rushed downstairs to find box after box of Christmas decorations…

_Again sorry for not typing more sooner. I know this is short, but just wait. More is to come in the next couple of weeks for them. And finally! Edward scores some more! YAY EDWARD!!!! ;-) Sorry just had to do it! Hope you can wait for more!!!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	23. Christmastime

Hey guys, you know the drill. Twilight isn't mine, -sigh- -sniffle-.

**BPOV**

Edward's eyes gleamed when he looked at me. "This is not only our first Christmas together, but our first family Christmas."

"Yeah, with Elizabeth. Let's get started!" The tree was already up with lights on it, to my amazement. All that was missing now was ornaments. As if on cue, I saw Esme walk over with at least seven or more boxes labeled 'Ornaments.' Rosalie came over with our angel from the nursery. Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett sped downstairs from doing something. I'm not sure what.

Rose put Elizabeth down as she half-crawled, half-walked to Edward and I. Edward picked her up and spun her around. He really is a very good father and he actually cares about her. He put her back down on the floor as she crawled about. "Edward get a ladder so we can put these ornaments at the top when we get to them. Bella, get Elizabeth away from those wires please." I picked her up and my angel got the ladder.

The first box was all collectibles. Actually, all of them were except for one. The very last box was full of satin ornaments. There was one for everybody in the family, including Elizabeth and I.

Then Edward and Jasper hung garland. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie put lights up outside. I played with my baby so Esme and Carlisle could decorate upstairs. Then, after a while, my angel went missing. He was back beside me in a flash saying to come with him. I got Elizabeth and headed upstairs. He surprised me by putting mistletoe all over the place. The first was right in our doorframe. I sat Elizabeth outside the door as Edward kissed me. I tiptoed up to him so the kiss could last longer.

He only got excited and pulled me to the bed, while closing the door. We moved to the bed as I realized the baby was still outside. "Edward, this isn't right. Elizabeth is just outside, and it is daylight." I then noticed the mistletoe over the bed and smiled. "Thanks for this though, we can take advantage of it later." So, instead of what we wanted to do, we packed for Volterra. If only it were nighttime…

_If only, well I'm back at the keyboard. Hope you like the longer chapter. By the way, the satin ornaments thing. It is a family thing. Everyone in our family has a colorful, satin ornament with their name on it in gold. My mom does them, we even had one for our dog when I was little, we still put it up. Anyway, reveiws are appreciated. I just thought I would get into the spirit of the season so, here it is! By the way, Bella and Edward aren't going to do anything for a while. The next chapter is Volterra, and some **pretty** interesting stuff is going to happen. Bella is pregnant again, and some other fluff. Merry Christmas! Have a happy New Year!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	24. Onward Volterra

Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them!

**EPOV** (Emmett)

"We'll only be there two days, so we don't need much." That is what I heard through the door. I snickered quietly this trip is _**so **_going to be one of the highlights of my life. I can tell. I snuck back downstairs so my little brother wouldn't kill me. "Emmett, come back up here and help me pack!"

_Uh oh, Rose doesn't sound too happy. _

I went back up to our room to await punishment. "Emmett, there you are. Why don't you and I make this bed _**down**_?"

_Yes, score one for Emmett! _

When we were done, we went downstairs so we could leave for the plane. I noticed quickly that Bella didn't look so hot. Then, my suspicions came true when Bella rushed to the nearest bathroom and puked forever. Edward went in there to help her.

_So it is going to be one of those days. _

"Emmett, shut up! I'm so going to kill you for that one."

Once Bella was done, we got in our separate cars for the airport. I drove my Jeep, Rose drove her BMW, Alice drove her Porsche with Jasper as her passenger, Carlisle and Esme drove his Mercedes, and Edward got Bella and darling little Elizabeth in his Volvo.

_Which won't last long since Bella is getting a new car for Christmas. Oops, I forgot Edward was listening. Oh thank goodness, he wasn't paying attention. Too busy with Bella to care about what I said. _

The airport didn't take long, seeing as we were driving at superhuman speed. We were fixing to stop for a second to go and get some quick lunch, when Bella sped towards the ladies room again.

_Edward what is up with her?_

"Emmett, I'm not entirely sure. She is a vampire, but I've never seen this kind of behavior."

Bella came back, but she insisted upon staying here with Elizabeth so we could hunt. Edward, in turn, stayed with Bella so he could watch her.

_Aww, Edward come on! She'll be fine, and when is the last time you hunted?_

"A couple days ago with Bella, I'm satisfied at the moment."

So we all went to the woods and got some big game, too bad Edward couldn't come.

_Your favorite item was on the menu._

"Emmett, shut up! What did I tell you not to long ago?"

_Fine, if I knew you'd be this grumpy then I never would have said anything. _

We boarded the plane very soon after that little fiasco. Bella was still heaving her guts up, which I have to admit. It was funny for a little while, now it is really unnerving.

_Edward, was she doing this while we were gone? _

He nodded at me as I turned around.

"Rose, do you know what is up with Bella?"

"No Emmett, I don't actually. It is almost as if she is pregnant. But that can't happen, so I have no clue."

_Just another unsolved mystery in the vampire book. _

"Esme, can you tell me what it is like to be pregnant? I would ask Bella, but she looks busy."

"Emmett, there really aren't words for the feeling."

"It is that good!?"

"No, it is painful, unnerving, very time consuming. Then afterwards you don't get sleep, you're always up with the baby. Why do you think we had to help Bella with Elizabeth?"

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

About that time, we were told to fasten our seatbelts because it was time to land. Also about that time, Bella ran to the bathroom with Edward at her heels. I laughed quietly so Edward wouldn't hear me. I knew if he did I would be in a load of trouble.

"Emmett, I can still hear you!"

We landed and got into a very large car, big enough to fit a country into if we wanted. Which we pretty much did, seeing as there was eight of us. Elizabeth was the only one who really needed a seatbelt, so we were good. We drove to Volterra pretty fast, so we could be in and out today, if we were lucky. Bella was still in her sick state, so we had to drive a little bit slower than usual. Which really ticked Alice off, but she got over it. We arrived at the castle in a matter of minutes, which made Alice a little happier. We entered the castle fairly quickly since they were expecting us. Bella made a slight detour in an alley, which probably would be bad later. Aro, Caius, and Marcus all met us at the entrance. They said Jane, Felix, and Alec would be arriving later. So we entered the room, Bella still sick, and sat down. Well everyone but Bella and Edward, they stood for reasons I didn't know. So, we were all catching up with each other when Caius asked Alice a question.

"Why is Bella sick, it is really unusual for a vampire?"

Next thing I knew, Bella was saying something, but I wasn't sure exactly what. Then, she snatched her clothes off, and before my baby brother could protest, she snatched off his too. Then we heard a low moan, which I found to be Edward's as she pushed him forcibly into her. They were having sex in front of the entire Volturi, our family, and their daughter. That'll be hard to explain when she is older. After several minutes, I heard Bella moan really loud which probably meant that she was having an orgasm.

_Edward was getting some action! Edward's getting some action! Yay Edward! _

Then I saw them both get up, and gather their clothes up, and then rushed to put them back on.

"What in the world was that about?"

I heard Aro say, a puzzled look on his now almost angry face.

"Sorry, Bella's hormones are all out of whack. We aren't sure what is going on with her."

"You are being so ignorant Edward! I'm pregnant for heaven's sakes!"

_Oh my gosh! Bella is pregnant again! As a vampire too! This will probably not go over well._

"In all my years of being a vampire, I've never heard of a pregnant vampire. At least, not one who wasn't pregnant when they were changed. We are going to have to keep her here for studying."

"Oh no your not, you can't have my wife especially nor my second child! You idiots will only hurt them, and I will not stand for this!"

Just then, I heard a very big fight start. It sounded like Aro was lunging for Edward, but Edward was only dodging it.

"Everybody stop! You aren't going to make me stay here, I am a free person. None of your rules say that you are allowed to forcibly take me away from my family. You hear that, none!"

_Good job Bells, stand up for your rights! _

Then, Edward picked her up and sped out of there. We followed right behind. We got back to the airport super quick, and left just as fast as we came. Bella, against all odds, fell asleep in Edward's very protective arms. Then the rest of us discussed plans for the new baby, coming soon enough…

_So… that is the new chapter. Also the end of this story. I'm writing a sequel to it. The sequel will be called Unexpected Arrivals. I wanted to write it in this story, but it is getting really long so that is the new title! Hope you are enjoying and will read the sequel. Put me on author alert so you can get the next segment. Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Love ya!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	25. Christmas

Okay, so maybe I wasn't quite ready to give the story up! Anyway, I forgot that I needed to finish up with Christmas at the Cullen's. So here it goes!

Various POV, just a warning…

**BPOV**

We finally are off the plane. I guess our little trip to Volterra was a bust. At least we figured out what was wrong with me. I'm still sick, stupid vampire morning sickness! It was so much easier when I was human, but I enjoy being with Edward for eternity even more!

My angel woke me up around six this morning, Christmas! I wasn't very happy about that, but at least it is Christmas. Alice and I spent over two days looking for gifts that were perfect for everybody.

I got Esme a new ornament for the already full tree. Carlisle, a new coat for work, he was one hard to shop for person. I got Rosalie some new make-up brushes and straightening and curling irons. Emmett was also tough to shop for. We ended up specially making a shirt for him. I sneakily got Alice some new stuff for her bedroom, new sheets and all. She probably already knows about it, but it is the thought that counts! Jasper, I had an overly hard time getting him something. Alice told me to get him some new books because he loves to read. Edward wasn't very hard, I thought the miracle of another child was a lot, but he only helped make the baby. So, Alice and I made sure we got another special gift for him. She suggested that I get us a romantic getaway trip for just the two of us _before_ I got to pregnant to want to do anything. This was rather hard. We got Elizabeth some new toys, what a perfect first Christmas!

She has also learned to walk, she just had to walk when evil vampires wanted to take her mommy away. Yeah, that is right! She started walking in Italy, what perfect timing. So I came downstairs to find my entire family sitting around the fire…

**EPOV** (Edward)

My beautiful Bella, to whom I owed the entire world to. She gave me not only one miracle child, but two! We found out that little tidbit of information when we went to Volterra. Ugh, I'm really being mushy today aren't I? Well, I was overjoyed. I mean, my wife is now pregnant, with a vampire child I might add, that we were told would never happen again. Carlisle is still trying to figure it out, all in good time. To top it all off, it was Christmas! My wife got pregnant during the Christmas season. It truly is a special time of year!

We are all gathered around the fireplace waiting for my Bella to come down. When she came down I noticed she was already showing a little, this could be very difficult. When she finally got down, she sat in my lap while we awaited gifts. Carlisle has always been the person who passes out gifts. So in tradition, the first gift went to the physically youngest. Usually it was me, but this year it was my little girl. Our first miracle, Elizabeth. It was a gift from her grandparents, which I already knew about. It was a baby doll, what all little girls usually want for Christmas until they want big toys. She was very clumsy with it, and Bella helped her to keep from giving herself a paper-cut, which as Bella and I most definitely know would not be good. We found out from the Volturi that Elizabeth would be able to choose whether or not she became a vampire when she was about sixteen. That way she has a choice, unlike our next child. They will probably be vampire at birth, we are still rather nervous about that aspect. So the next gift went to Alice, from me. I knew she already knew about it. Bella and I had decided Alice's room needed a little redecorating. The next was for Emmett, it was a new set of rims for his Jeep. Rosalie was easier than his I just gave her a new pair of Italian boots. I got Esme and Carlisle a trip to Africa since they had wanted to go for a while. I made Jasper a new bookshelf, since Bella told me she got him books. Then Elizabeth, she was my little angel. She was hard because I've only had one girl in my entire life, Bella. I got Elizabeth something I knew she would love. She loves stuffed bears so I got her a few… Well maybe more than a few. Bella still had no clue I had gotten her two new cars. First I got her a kind of sporty Volvo, then after we found out she was pregnant I got her a van too. A new Dodge Grand Caravan, with only the safest features, even though she had vampire reflexes I'm still scared she will miscarry or get one of the kids hurt after baby number two is born. We still have no clue what it is, and we really don't want to know.

My mind was unclouded as I was handed my first gift. Emmett, only he would give Bella and me a week away from them to have 'fun' in the house. Jasper gave me a new notebook to write songs on, well he and Alice both did. Rosalie put her name on Emmett's gift, if you could really call it a gift when she was pregnant. Esme and Carlisle gave me a week away with Bella to some foreign island I couldn't really pronounce. Then I saw Bella's gift. She had gotten me a gift for the both of us, a romantic getaway to anywhere we wanted. Well she obviously knows me well, any alone time we get now is going to be overly stressful. My day in a nutshell, excellent!

**BPOV**

I saw that Edward liked his gift, the gleam in his eyes when he unwrapped was a tip-off. My gifts consisted of really nice stuff. Emmett gave me lingerie, as did Alice and Rosalie. They really knew how to give gifts to a pregnant girl, though I didn't blame them because they were probably purchased before a couple days ago. Jasper got me a hardcover version of Wuthering Heights seeing as my old one was so outdated. Esme gave me two new baby blankets, and put Carlisle's name with hers. It didn't matter, it was the thought that counted. Then my darling Edward gave me two boxes. They were both really small. They were both keys, and then he told me to follow him outside. There in the driveway, was a brand new sporty Volvo and a Dodge Grand Caravan. They were both a midnight blue color, and gorgeous! I squealed with delight and kissed him passionately on the lips. He looked rather happy I was accepting them so quickly. Then we went inside because there were two more gifts under the tree.

The family told us Edward and I had to sit there. One was a set of house keys, the other was a couple of addresses. Edward looked as stunned as I did. It was one well kept secret for him not to know about it. Then, we were ushered into my new van and told we had to follow them. We were shown a house about two miles away from the Cullen's. We were also told Esme was going to redecorate it. They said also that the second address was a beach house where no one could see us so we could go out during the day. This has been one of the best Christmas' I've ever had.

Then we had to go to Charlie's. It wasn't as big as the Cullen's but it was nice. We still had yet to tell Charlie about our newest arrival coming. This may or may not be good…

_Okay, there will be one more chapter after this one in this story then I start of the continuation/sequel. Hope you enjoy!!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	26. Spreading News

I'll say it again, I couldn't leave you hanging. Here is my absolutely final chapter in this story. The next is a continuation/sequel to it. Hope you enjoy.

**BPOV**

Charlie wasn't too flashy when it came to Christmas. He usually just put up a tree and tried to surprise me in the morning. This year he had gotten a little more creative. He put a few lights up outside, he even decorated the inside of the house! He really wants to impress his granddaughter. Wait until we tell him about the new one. Maybe he won't explode like last time. Here is hoping! "Merry Christmas Bells! Good morning little Elizabeth! Are you having a good Christmas?" Good old dad, always leaving Edward out.

I walked over to him and kissed him, which made my dad take my appearance into perspective for the first time. He then noticed a slight bulge in my stomach, which made his face soften. Yes! "Bells, are you pregnant again?"

"Yes dad, um only a couple days though."

"What!? You look at least two months or more along. Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, she just found out a few days ago. We thought she was really sick, and then she figured it out."

"Well I'll be! This is an amazing Christmas present. I thought you said that you weren't able to have anymore children?"

"Well, we're still not sure about that. I thought that my little angel was a miracle child. Now I have two!"

"Well congrats Edward, Bells! Now Elizabeth will have a younger sibling to play with."

I smiled, now my dad would have two grandchildren to spoil. He always wanted more kids, but since Renée left really soon after I was born they weren't able to have more.

"Have you told your mom yet?"

"No, actually I was hoping she would come down for the holidays."

"Well surprise!" Out popped my mom.

"Congratulations Bella! I was hoping I would get more than one!"

She gave Edward a sort of harsh look, which I expected. She still didn't agree with my choice of a husband. I didn't care to tell you the truth. I only wanted to be with the love of my life. If it weren't for him, I would be with Mike Newton. I'm shuddering at the thought.

"Bella, you're freezing! You don't need to catch a cold. If you get sick the baby will too!"

"Mom, this is my normal temperature. If it makes you happy I'll go grab an extra sweater out of the car."

"Already have one."

"Thank you Edward!"

We unwrapped gifts for what seemed like days. Charlie gave me a few tops that I would grow out of really soon. Renée gave me some new pajamas, which would come in handy now that we figured out I could sleep. I was one of the unique vampires that could, well the only vampire that could. My mom and dad went all out for Elizabeth, there were toys galore. Edward was given some books, I told them he liked to read. My mom told me she would get me some baby blankets soon. She wanted to do something special for her newest grandchild who wasn't here yet. I showed off my new Volvo, which made Charlie a little jealous. We left as soon as possible, Edward really wanted me to get home. We had a family get together just as soon as we got home. I put Elizabeth to sleep, which only made me tired. Edward saw me yawn and carried me upstairs, and I didn't fight him. He lay beside me while I dreamed of the upcoming months…

_Now that I finished Christmas I'm going to start the next story. Unexpected Arrivals. Put me on author alert if you want to read! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! From my family to yours._

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	27. Questions Answered

This chapter is just questions I have answered about this story. Read them if you do not understand some stuff or if you have had questions you were going to ask me but didn't. The new story I promise will start soon. They are mostly in order, but a few are not. I know I keep saying that but anyway, if you want to read do, if not don't. Up to you, choose wisely!

1. Did Charlie notice Bella only being pregnant 2 months?

Yes, he did. He however didn't say anything about it, because when describing Elizabeth Renée I left out key details. One, she had bronze hair like Edward has. Two, she had darker skin than her mother and father because she took after Edward before his transformation. (I'll answer my reasoning for that in second.) Next, she had a mix of gold/brown eyes. Probably a dark gold color. Make it up in your head; I'm no good a color mixing. Lastly, she was the size of a premature baby. Probably not much bigger than the width of a clothes hanger. This is pretty big, but not huge considering how large most babies are nowadays. So Charlie didn't question the fact of Bella's very short pregnancy, though she was the size of a nine month pregnant lady when Elizabeth was born.

2. Why was Elizabeth's skin more russet colored when Bella and Edward are both beyond pale?

Elizabeth took on the skin tone Edward had before Carlisle transformed him. I will explain my reasoning for this next.

3. Why do you say Edward had tan skin before his transformation?

Because I'm the author, no not really! ;-) I did this because I didn't want to completely edit Jake out of the story. So I added some tension so that Bella would want a paternity test and try to figure out her unending questions.

4. Why would Carlisle threaten Bella and Edward?

He was jokingly talking about throwing them out of the house. Edward is his favorite son. I mean, what kind of father would throw his children out for having children? Not one if they were being responsible. So that answers that, I mean dads help me out here. Moms too, if your child were still living with you, they were married, and had already had a miracle child with your child, would you kick them out? I mean, Edward only left once, during his rebellious stage, and he came back. That was the only time he left, unless you count New Moon…

5. What is your reasoning behind Edward's ability to have a child with a human Bella?

Well, I've said this before. This all came to me through a series of dreams. I still have those dreams a lot. You won't believe how many times I see the couple making out, or doing other things. So, when I was dreaming and discussing with my friends, that is what we came up with. My friend tried to help me illustrate it, which we now joke about as the 'flower' diagram. I'll explain in a PM if you really want to know, but I'm dropping it otherwise. (Emily, I will finally recognize you for your help!) So, the whole potion thing was just my own thing. I'm psycho I know, but I'd rather be that way than a bratty prep! I'm prep, but not a brat, and the prep thing I can't help it is just my nature.

6. Why would Edward act that way with his family when Alice takes her shopping while Edward and Bella are in the meadow? (Before her transformation)

He is a very overprotective father. He is still that way and will be for eternity. I mean, we've all seen how protective he is of Bella. He is way overprotective of both of them now!

7. Why would you say Alice is a virgin?

Again, I wasn't thinking. I'm still trying to grasp my characters when I'm not reading the series. I am an avid reader and I have to also read school books. ;-P

8. Why would you make Esme and Rose seem so mean towards Bella?

They would be happy, but also sad because they both wish they could have natural children, they only settle for grandchildren and nieces/nephews.

9. Why is Bella's transformation so vivid?

I had help if you thought it was vivid good/bad. My friend helped write that because I wasn't sure how to write her transformation. (Yes Michaela, now you get your congrats too!) So if you thought it was good/bad, thank/talk to her. She was the one who wrote it, I was unsure of the transformation sequence, though I should be able to write it easily!

10. Why do you torture Edward with your constant interruptions?

The only reason I do that is so my story has a concept other than sex. If I didn't, Edward and Bella would be getting freaky every night. Elizabeth broke them for a while, but she could only do it for a little while. She is now walking, which makes it easier for others to care for her. So, I torture him that way so he can at least rest sometimes.

11. Is Elizabeth transformed or not?

She is not. I had an epiphany and decided to say that she was to get a choice in her future. So no, she is still the same as always. She just has a vampire mother and father.

12. Why was Charlie so mad at Bella for getting pregnant?

If you recall, Bella was on her honeymoon when Edward finally gave in. She got pregnant in the few weeks she was there, I think it was two. She had just gotten married to him, so Charlie quite frankly was mad at her for the sudden pregnancy. She had only been married two weeks and already was pregnant, so he panicked. What would you do in that situation?

13. Why doesn't Bella jump at the chance to be in the shower with Edward?

One reason, a shower together is something new to her. She was probably nervous her first time with him in bed and was nervous about the shower. She also thought he would not want to be in there with her because that could make them do it in the shower, which was not what she wanted. So, it was nervousness most likely.

14. Why would Alice borrow one of Bella's nightgowns?

She was just going in there to give her some clothes, when she had a vision of her wearing a black and white nightgown which she knew Bella had. She and Jasper were doing something in her vision and she wanted it to come true. So she borrowed it and got Bella a new one, which was the way I explained it in chapter 20.

15. Why exactly did Emmett interrupt the two of them in the middle of what they were doing?

He heard animal noises (Bella and Edward growling) upstairs and went to investigate. Simple enough!

16. Why does Bella refuse to do that with Edward after decorating?

Elizabeth was outside the door and she didn't want her to know what mommy and daddy were doing. Especially since they sound like animals mating.

17. Why does Aro want Bella?

To see what caused her pregnancy. She is the first vampire to get pregnant. She was also the first girl to have a half vampire child. So she was pretty magnificent!

18. How is Bella pregnant again?

Good question! Trying to figure that out right now. I'll tell you in my bio when I figure it out, or I'll write it into the next story.

19. What did everyone get for Christmas?

Read the chapter for some, I don't feel like racking my brain to figure everything out. You use your imagination!

20. Why doesn't Charlie scold them for getting pregnant again so soon?

Bella is married and already has one child, and the way he sees Bella and Edward nowadays he wasn't too surprised. Last time Bella was wearing a sexy robe over a really provocative nightgown. Edward was wearing only pants so, again no surprise. Renée is just upset in Bella's choice of a husband. She doesn't really like Edward because he got her only little girl married at 18 and pregnant after only a few weeks of marriage. It will however wear off soon! Don't worry!

21. Is Bella expecting twins?

No, the term they I used was supposed to be it and not they. She is only pregnant with one baby right now. She however, after this baby, gets pregnant with twins. But not until the new one is at least a year or two old.

22. What is up with the new houses?

The new houses are just going to be for when Bella and Edward want alone time away from the family. They won't be there forever for it is not a permanent home. They will continue to live with the rest of the Cullens. So if you were upset they were moving, don't worry. The beach house was for everyone, the other was so that they could have uninterrupted alone time whenever. Bella and Edward probably had a family meeting about the constant interruptions. So, that is now cleared up.

The new story should be out by tomorrow, I need to write more in my handwritten version because the last 3 chapters were not written down. Hope you had a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


End file.
